Trinity Universe
Trinity Universe (トリニティ・ユニバース) is a 2009 role-playing game, co-developed by Nippon Ichi software, Idea Factory and Gust Corporation exclusively for the PlayStation 3. The game is published by Idea Factory in Japan and NIS America in North America and Europe and was released in Japan on October 1, 2009 and in North America and Europe on June 2010. The game features characters from the Atelier and Disgaea series from Gust Corporation and Nippon Ichi Software respectively, with fully 3D character models for the first time. Gameplay In Trinity Universe's battle system, each attack uses a certain amount of AP, and skills are assigned to three different buttons. If players execute a string of skills, they can deal more damage. Time is said to be an important element, with players having a set period in which to destroy a gravitation field and escape a dungeon. Characters Original characters *'Kanata' (カナタ, Kanata) :Voiced by: Miku Ozaki (Japanese), Sam Riegel (English) :Also known as Demon Dog King Kanata (犬魔王カナタ, Inu Maō Kanata?), Kanata hails from a lineage that was tasked with sacrificing themselves to become "Demon God Gems". These gems are capable of emitting energy that repels drifting objects in space, so as to prevent them from crashing into the Netheruniverse's capital, Empyria. He resists his fate during the ritual and becomes a Demon Dog King instead, his vassal Tsubaki frees him from a prison cell, and they both flee his family castle and lives a carefree life instead. :Weapon: Broadsword :EX Skill: Demon Dog King Flight of Darkness *'Rizelea' (リーゼリアル, Rīzeriaru) :Voiced by: Mariya Ise (Japanese), Mela Lee (English) :Also known as Valkyrie Rizelea (戦女神リーゼリアル, Ikusa Megami Rīzeriaru), Rizelea has worked for the Goddess Union as a Valkyrie in order to keep peace and order in the universe. During her last mission to restore peace in the Netheruniverse, she decides to take action independent of the Goddess Union and starts an investigation about the drifting objects that travels towards Empyria. Prefers people to call her "Riz" (リゼリア Rizeria in the Japanese version). :Weapon: Rapier/Sword :EX Skill: Vanishing Nova *'Tsubaki' (ツバキ, Tsubaki) :Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) :Also known as Fox Spirit Tsubaki (妖狐ツバキ, Yōko Tsubaki), she is one of Kanata's caretaker that is always by his side. Always behaving like a Yamato Nadeshiko, her true, scary nature slips out occasionally when she gets angry. No one knows of her secret ambitions. :Weapon: Giant Fan :EX Skill: Crimson Nine-tailed Fox *'Lucius' (ルキウス, Rukiusu) :Voiced by: Tetsuto Furukawa (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English) :Also known as The Dark Hero Lucius (暗黒勇者ルキウス, Ankoku Yūsha Rukiusu), an arrogant human who used to be a Hero of Light, but a certain incident caused him to fall and become a Dark Hero instead. He aims to usurp the throne to the Netheruniverse. Takes pride in his ahoge (lit. fool's hair, an antennae-like hair that is a typical anime feature), and becomes mad and needlessly defensive whenever someone makes fun of it. :Weapon: Twin Swords :EX Skill: Super Lucius Attack *'Recit' (レシート, Reshīto) :Voiced by: Atsushi Abe (Japanese), Keith Silverstein (English) :Also known as Treasure Hunter Recit (トレジャーハンター・レシート, Torejā Hantā Reshīto), a Treasure Hunter who travels all over space and believes that going on adventures is the duty of all men. He is very passionate and friendly to his friends, but he has a complex over his name Recit because it sounds like 'receipt'. Designed by Kazuyuki Yoshizumi, character designer for Gust's Mana Khemia series. :Weapon: Great Axe :EX Skill: Comet Arrow *'Miyu' (みゆ, Miyu?) :Voiced by: Maki Kobayashi (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English) :Also known as Managraphic Artist Miyu (マナグラフィッカーみゆ, Mana Gurafikkā Miyu), Miyu is a snow cat spirit whose job is to draw Managraphics, magic symbols, on weapons. She works very hard in order to send money to her poor family which lives on the other side of the universe. Cries easily in all kinds of situations, from being sad or happy, to confused or nervous. Designed by Yoshihiko Imaizumi, character designer for Nippon Ichi's Jigsaw World game. :Weapon: Frying Pan, Broom :EX Skill: Eight-fold Blizzard *'Mizuki' (ミズキ, Mizuki) :Voiced by: Yūna Inamura :Also known as Super Assassin Idol Mizuki (スーパーアサシンアイドル・ミズキ, Sūpā Asashin Aidoru Mizuki?), Mizuki is literally a super idol and assassin combined. She can sing, dance and assassinate, and is pretty famous in the Netheruniverse. Very positive and optimistic, but a little selfish. Her catchphrase is 'Are you prepared for your beautiful assassination?!' ("覚悟せよ♪" in the Japanese version, literally "get ready!"). :Weapon: Kunai, Katana :EX Skill: Kunoichi Hiden: Cross Meteor Storm *'Suzaku' (スザク, Suzaku) :Voiced by: Takashi Kondō (Japanese), Troy Baker (English) :Also known as Castle Overseer (ラスボス・スザク, Rasu Bosu Suzaku) (the Japanese title, Last Boss Suzaku, is most likely a reference to Disgaea's Mid Boss Vyers). A mystic that serves at Kanata's castle. Speaks with a feminine tone (an okama accent in the Japanese version), which sometimes conflict with his appearance. Because of his household's and castle's economic deficits, he works several jobs such as being Mizuki's manager and an Innkeeper. He juggles these jobs with fighting with Kanata and Rizelea's party as well. :Weapon: Scythe :EX Skill: Mind Harvest *'Macaroon' (マカロン, Makaron) :Voiced by: Haruko Komano (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English) :Main tutorial girl and shopkeeper. *'Shuten' (酒呑童子, Shuten-dōji) :Voiced by: Takashi Maeda (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (English) :Kanata's father, the current Demon God King who is already a Demon God Gem. *'Ashura' (アシュラ, Ashura) :Voiced by: Mitsu Takagi Nippon Ichi characters *[[Flonne|'Flonne']] (フロン, Furon) ''from ''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness :Voiced by: Yūko Sasamoto (Japanese), Sandy Fox (English) :Also known as Universal Witch Girl, Galaxy Flonne (宇宙魔女っ娘・ギャラクシーフロン, Uchū Majokko Gyarakushī Furon?). A witch girl traveling around the universe in a spaceship on a quest to fill the world with love. She is currently chasing Etna, who stole her spaceship. :Weapon: Staff :EX Skill: Light of Love *[[Etna|'Etna']] (エトナ, Etona) from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness :Voiced by: Tomoe Hanba (Japanese), Michelle Ruff (English) :Also known as Galaxy Beauty Pirate Captain Etna (銀河美少女海賊・キャプテンエトナ, Ginga Bishōjo Kaizoku Kyaputen Etona?). The pretty captain of a stolen ship, currently on a journey to find legendary sweets and conquest the world. The latter is her secondary goal. :Weapon: Spear :EX Skill: Chaos Impact *'Prinny' (プリニー, Purinī) from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness :Voiced by: Junji Majima (Japanese), Dave Wittenberg (English) :Also known as Low Income Worker Prinnies (低賃金雑用使い魔・プリニー, Teichingin Zatsuyō Tsukaima Purinī). Etna's servants who toil solely for money, while continuing to work for Etna because they fear her as well. Frequently launched as cannonballs from the cannons in Etna's spaceship since they explode when thrown. :Weapon: Knives :EX Skill: Ultimate Pringer Beam Gust characters *'Pamela Ibis' (パメラ・イービス, Pamera Ībisu) from Atelier Viorate: Alchemist of Gramnad 2 :Voiced by: Asuka Tanī (Japanese), Dorothy Elias-Fahn (English) :Also known as Ghastly Inn Mascot, Pamela (幽霊亭の看板娘パメラ, Yūreitei no Kanban Musume Pamera), Pamela works at an inn on Empyria. As usual, she enjoys pulling pranks on people by suddenly appearing around them (especially the Prinnies and Lucius). Despite being a ghost, she is merry and cheerful all the time, though she often sounds flat or without any real opinion at all. :Weapon: Parasol :EX Skill: Gate of the Netherworld *'Violet (Viorate) Platane' (ヴィオラート・プラターネ, Biorāto Puratāne) from Atelier Viorate: Alchemist of Gramnad 2 :Voiced by: Noriko Shitaya (Japanese), Lauren Landa (English) :Also known as Alchemist Violet (錬金術士ヴィオラート, Renkinjutsushi Viorāto?), she prefers people to call her simply Vio (ヴィオ Vio). A cheerful and active girl, Vio is very sociable and can make friends with anyone instantly. She creates a lot of things using materials from all over the Netheruniverse, as part of her alchemy training. She thinks that carrots are the ultimate ingredients in cooking. Her goals are to become a great alchemist and to make the best food using carrots as her main, if not only, ingredient. :Weapon: Staff :EX Skill: Summon Carrot Plot The game will feature two different scenarios, Valkyrie side, and a Demon God King. The protagonist in the Demon Dog King story line is the Demon Dog King Kanata, while the Goddess side stars the Valkyrie Rizelea. 'Demon Dog King Side' The story starts with a CG animation of things that float in the Nether Universe, with Kanata narrating what the Nether Universe is. Then the scene changes to a dark room inhabited by Kanata, Tsubaki, and Suzaku in spirit form. In this room, Suzaku attemps to perform the ritual that would turn Kanata into the Demon God Gem. Fortunately, the rituals fails thanks to Tsubaki's intervention, and Kanata ends up becoming a Demon Dog King instead. He and Tsubaki escape to Empyria town. Kanata discovers a love for all things new and exciting in the town, despite having to run from his pursuers from the castle. Tsubaki convinces him to continue enjoying life and to not become the Demon God Gem. Kanata still wants to keep Empyria safe, since without his presence as the Demon God Gem, the errata and debris floating through the Netheruniverse will inevitably smash into the kingdom and destroy everything. One such large object, a lost archive building known as the Nether-Library, approaches Empyria shortly after Kanata's escape, and Tsubaki suggests that if Kanata wishes to protect the kingdom that he simply turn the object away. They travel to the Nether-Library to destroy its gravity core and alter its trajectory. There, they meet the Valkyrie Rizelea and her companion the Dark Hero Lucius, who are out to arrest Kanata for shirking his responsibility as a Demon God Gem and causing the Netheruniverse to fall more into chaos. Kanata defeats them and destroys the gravity core, saving Empyria town. Kanata greatly enjoys his adventure and decides that instead of becoming the Demon God Gem, he'll simply protect Empyria by turning away every single piece of debris that threatens - after all, that's more exciting anyway. Tsubaki reluctantly agrees to help this endeavor, and Kanata ends up gathering a party of fellow adventurers, each for their own reasons. They first meet a random Prinny, searching for sweets around Empyria town for his master, Demon Lord Etna. Kanata thinks the strange creature is interesting and wants to befriend it. Later, they encounter Etna in a treasure-filled floating space galleon. Etna reveals herself to be a space travelling Beauty Pirate who will do anything to get the treasure - and sweets - floating around the Netheruniverse, she might even conquer the place while she's here, borrowing her friend Flonne's giant spaceship. Kanata and Etna clash, and Etna decides to change her tactics to shadowing Kanata as his ally to get any treasures they might come across (and maybe assassinate him later when she wants to take over the Netheruniverse, if she's not too lazy, of course). The party also comes across Miyu, a shy starving Managraphic Artist, and thanks to their generous contributions, she can leave her shop and travel with them. They can also meet Recit, a weapon-obsessed adventurer who decides to join them when he and Kanata discover their shared love for adventures. Later at the inn, the party meets a local ghost-girl, Pamela, who has a kind demeanor and a penchant for scaring people. When she discovers the Prinnies are all frightened of her, she can't resist but to join the party. Together, they all travel to each floating dungeon and turn it away, scuffling with Rizelea and her party at several points along the way. While trying to learn about the Lantern Dragon, a gigantic white Eastern dragon orbiting the Netheruniverse that is known from legend to be the Guardian Deity of Empyria, Kanata's party comes into direct conflict with his pursuer from Empyria. Suzaku, the Castle Overseer and a demon of the Yoma Clan, is the one who set Rizelea's party against Kanata, and also sent several monsters and the Assassin Mizuki after them. When Suzaku comes to meet the party, he tries to convince Kanata to become the Demon God Gem, but is staunchly repelled by the party's attacks. Tsubaki is wary, but Kanata decides to have them continue their plan of turning away drifting objects. Eventually, at a point when both Kanata's and Rizelea's parties are attacked by a vicious demon, the Astral Dragon that Lucius had been after for some time, they are forced to work together reluctantly. Later, Kanata explains to Rizelea that he's dedicated himself to keeping Empyria safe in his own way, and that if he becomes the Demon God Gem, he'll have to become the pillar of the Netheruniverse, unable to move or live life as a human. Rizelea admits defeat and decides to leave Kanata alone. Shortly after, Suzaku appears before the party again, claiming he's running out of time. He fights the party with all his power, but is still defeated. Kanata explains his plan to Suzaku about protecting Empyria from the drifting objects his own way. But Suzaku refuses to give up on turning Kanata into a Demon God Gem, running away and later musing on releasing the seal on Ashura that Kanata's father Shuten made. When he confronts Kanata again, he attacks the party more powerfully than before. Luckily, Rizelea's party appears to team up with Kanata and the others. Suzaku claims he needs to turn Kanata into the Demon God Gem to create a path to Ashura and that he must force Rizelea to release the seal on Shuten. The combined parties defeat him, but Kanata decides to show mercy on Suzaku and let him go, despite the protests of Tsubaki and other party members. After the battle, Rizelea and the others officially join Kanata's side and aid him in keeping floating objects from crashing into Empyria. All seems well, but slowly, the repelled drifting objects begin to return. When a large influx of them appear in the sky, Kanata and the others rush to stop as many as they can. They repel the first wave, but Rizelea and Violet detect something suspicious about the orbiting Lantern Dragon. Tsubaki suggests that Kanata's father Shuten might know something about the Lantern Dragon's unusual disturbance waves, and Rizelea agrees to release the seal she placed on him. As they head towards the castle, suddenly a huge Black Hole opens up in the sky above Empyria. Tsubaki suspects the Black Hole is Suzaku's work, and everyone rushes to confront him. Suzaku is found in the middle of preparations for summoning Ashura by destroying Master Shuten, himself a Demon God Gem. Kanata won't allow his father to be destroyed and the party defeats Suzaku. Suzaku laments that it is now too late to finish his ritual, but that Master Shuten's expanding mass that was to be used to summon Ashura has now spiraled out of control to become the Black Hole. Rizelea releases her seal on Shuten, who awakens and begs Kanata to kill him so that the Black Hole won't destroy everything. Kanata reluctantly agrees and the party destroys Shuten, who tells Kanata to protect the Netheruniverse by any means necessary. More drifting objects begin to crash onto Empyria. Kanata resolves to become the Demon God Gem, saying he knew it would always end like this. He asks Suzaku to perform the ritual, but Suzaku instead snatches something from Tsubaki. She had been secretly holding onto a bit of power gathered from the Lantern Dragon. Suzaku claims that he can use it on himself to become a proxy for Demon God Gem and protect Empyria himself, giving Kanata the freedom he wanted. Epilogues: Etna's search for the Legendary Dessert finally concludes when Violet uses alchemy to combine Ripe Dragon Scales, Shooting Star Trail Mix, Pickled Dark Matter, and Carrots to create Vio's Special Galaxy Sweet Cake. The Prinnies are relieved to go home. Flonne and Mizuki decide to become famous idols together by putting on a concert, and Pamela asks to join in. The three become a hit success in the Netheruniverse. Dark Hero Lucius laments that not only was he unable to become ruler of the Netheruniverse, but that he ended up saving its current leader. He decides to bide his time and wait for a chance to strike... from the shadows! Recit notices Miyu's talent as a Managraphic Artist and asks her to detail his extensive collection of weapons, becoming her number one patron. With his financial backing, Miyu celebrates how proud her sick mother will be for her. Tsubaki's ambition is also finally realized: With Kanata as the new Overlord of Empyria, she can become his advisor and TRULY rule the affairs of state! She's particularly excited about improving their soba restaurants and tea cup museums... Kanata continues his duties to keep any large objects from drifting into Empyria, along with some unexpected help. Rizelea tells him that she's left the Goddess Union, and that she enjoys living in the Netheruniverse more. She's even starting to enjoy adventures, and the two decide to continue on having them together. 'Valkyrie Side' The story starts with a CG animation of Valkyrie Rizelea's ship reaching the Empyria castle. After causing havoc throught the castle, she reaches the room were Katana's father, Lord Shuten, is resting. After a brief conversation, Rizelea auto fights Shuten (with out of charts statistic) and wins. Then she proceeds to seal Shuten away. She suceeds at the cost of draining most of her power (thus setting her to the starting level 1). With the Dark Hero Lucius at her side, she travels to Empyria's castle town. Under orders from Giga Goddess X from the Goddess Union to keep order in the Netheruniverse, Rizelea sets out to find the Demon God King Kanata, who is shirking his responsibility to become the Demon God Gem that protects Empyria. She threatens Lucius with arrest for his previous crimes (conspiracy for treason) if he doesn't help her search for Kanata. The two scour the town, but no one knows what Kanata looks like. At one point, Rizelea becomes lost and asks a nearby stranger for directions to town square. The stranger (Kanata, who had never been out of the castle before) directs her the wrong way and it takes her hours to find the square. Later, a large drifting object begins to crash toward the castle town and Rizelea and Lucius decide to destroy it from the inside to save Empyria. Inside the large drifting Nether-Library, they meet Kanata and Tsubaki. Still angry from the time he misdirected her, Rizelea attacks Kanata when she learns he is the Demon God King. After the clash, Kanata and Tsubaki escape, though Rizelea pleads with him to become the Demon God Gem to protect Empyria, but he refuses, wanting to live his own life. Escaping back to the castle town, Rizelea and Lucius realize that they can repel drifting space debris by destroying the gravity cores binding them to the Netheruniverse. Rizelea decides to continue her research to find ways to keep peace and order in the Netheruniverse, gathering several companions along the way. They meet the Alchemist Violet at her shop, VioLeGarden, to ask her to create some magical Meteorite rings to help compensate Rizelea's strength until her power returns. Together, they go looking for the necessary ingrediants to make the rings and continue working together to gather more alchemy ingrediants and research. Meanwhile, Universal Witch Girl Flonne has come to the Netheruniverse to track down her friend Etna, who has stolen one of her space cruisers. While searching for Etna near Empyria, Flonne senses evil and follows Dark Hero Lucius and Rizelea to another floating object in secret. When Lucius begins to talk about his goal of taking over the Netheruniverse, Flonne can't ignore his unjust villainy anymore and leaps in to attack everyone. Violet manages to break up the fight. When Flonne learns that Rizelea is a Valkyrie, she comes to the 'natural' conclusion that Rizelea must be trying to turn Dark Hero Lucius into a Hero of Light! Impressed, Flonne begs to help in her just endeavor, joining the party. The party also comes across Miyu, a shy starving Managraphic Artist, and thanks to their generous contributions, she can leave her shop and travel with them. They can also meet Recit, a weapon-obsessed adventurer who decides to join them when he's defeated and inspired by Rizelea's strength. Together, they all travel to each floating dungeon and turn it away, scuffling with Rizelea and her party at several points along the way. Later, Rizelea's party is confronted by the mysterious man Suzaku, the Castle Overseer of Empyria's palace. He threatens Rizelea to release the seal she placed on Kanata's father Shuten. When she refuses, he sends the Idol Assassin Mizuki after them, though Mizuki ends up joining the party in the end. The party eventually tracks down Etna on Flonne's behalf, finding her partnered up with the Demon Dog King. Flonne makes a dramatic entrance and demands Etna return her space cruiser, the Mk III. Unfortunately, the Mk III had since drifted away, and Kanata's party makes a hasty retreat when confronted with an angry Flonne. Violet uses alchemy to create an energy radar, and it detects a powerful disturbance from the orbiting Lantern Dragon, a giant dragon said to be the Guardian Deity of Empyria. The party goes to investigate it, but are attacked by swarms of smaller dragons. When Rizelea and Violet try to investigate the lantern structure in the Lantern Dragon's mouth, they find Kanata's party and have a battle. Rizelea retreats when she senses a barrier around the Lantern Dragon - the same kind as the shielding on her UFO that was given to her by Giga Goddess X. Continuing their research, the party encounter a powerful demon from Lucius' past on one of the space debris. Once, Lucius had inherited the title of Hero from his father, but on his first mission, a monster escaped and hurt a lot of people, cast shame on his entire bloodline. Lucius became a Dark Hero as a result, but now receives a chance to defeat the Astral Dragon. Rizelea's team come across Kanata and the others before the fight and eventually end up working together to defeat the monster. Later, the two parties meet again, and Flonne explains her masterful plan to create her own line of Justice Flonne figurine variants to surpass Etna's popularity. And Kanata explains to Rizelea that he's dedicated himself to keeping Empyria safe in his own way, and that if he becomes the Demon God Gem, he'll have to become the pillar of the Netheruniverse, unable to move or live life as a human. Rizelea seems moved by this revelation and decides to leave Kanata alone. However, she receives a communique from Giga Goddess X, who gives her the order to turn him into a Demon God Gem, stating that the safety of the entire Netheruniverse is at stake. Despite this, when Suzaku attacks Kanata again, Rizelea and the others leap in to aid them. Suzaku claims he needs to turn Kanata into the Demon God Gem to create a path to Ashura and that he must force Rizelea to release the seal on Shuten. The combined parties defeat him, but Kanata decides to show mercy on Suzaku and let him go, despite the protests of Tsubaki and other party members. After the battle, Rizelea and the others officially join Kanata's side and aid him in keeping floating objects from crashing into Empyria. *At this point, events follow the same way as Kanata's path, unless you have activated the sequence for the True Ending, as follows.* All seems well, but slowly, the repelled drifting objects begin to return. Rizelea discovers that the Lantern Dragon itself is what has been attracting the debris, and reports it to both Giga Goddess X and the party, stating that it is no longer necessary to turn Kanata into the gem. Tsubaki and the others are hesitant to attack an ancient gigantic powerful dragon, but decide to look for ways to destroy its barrier. They travel to a forsaken hamlet that appears to be the ruins of a Yoma clan village, where Tsubaki finds an ages-old diary that's nearly illegible. The contents seem to indicate that a goddess has something to do with the destruction of the old Yoma clan village. They also stumble upon Rizelea's hometown, equally destroyed. She relates to them how one day she was caught in a big explosion but was saved by the mercy of Giga Goddess X. The party does some research and discovers that by combining Rizelea's Valkyrie powers and Flonne's angelic 'love' powers, they can break through the barrier surrounding the UFO and, eventually, the Lantern Dragon. The main party holds off the Lantern Dragon's minion dragons while Rizelea, Tsubaki, and Violet enter the main structure to investigate. The discover strange materials and symbols all over the walls, including Managraphics and a strange black ball like a gravity core. With research, they learn that the Lantern Dragon's outer shell is made of a rare strong material known as Rune Matter, which can only be shattered by more Rune Matter, so the party travels to the location indicated in Yoma clan writings to harvest it into their weapons. They develop a plan to destroy the Lantern Dragon, but before they can enact it, suddenly a huge Black Hole opens up in the sky above Empyria. Tsubaki suspects the Black Hole is Suzaku's work, and everyone rushes to confront him. Suzaku is found in the middle of preparations for summoning Ashura by destroying Master Shuten, himself a Demon God Gem. Kanata won't allow his father to be destroyed and the party defeats Suzaku. Tsubaki confronts Suzaku with the knowledge she found in the Yoma clan diary - that at one point the Demon God King targeted the Yoma for destruction due to their power, so the Yoma clan conspired with the Goddess Union to build the Lantern Dragon to destroy the Netheruniverse. Since that time, the Demon King and Yoma clan came to a truce: in exchange for safety and prestige, the Yoma clan would share the secret of keeping the drifting objects from destroying Empyria, thus it became customary for the Demon God King to become the Demon God Gem and protect the Netheruniverse. The Lantern Dragon weapon was left intact as a symbol of the truce and the Yoma clan's descendants, such as Tsubaki, were told it was a Guardian Deity. However, Suzaku claims he is not after revenge on Kanata, that history is wrong. The Yoma clan didn't work with the Goddesses, but the Goddesses were the masterminds behind the plot. Rizelea is skeptical, but they follow Suzaku's advice to destroy the Lantern Dragon. Returning to castle, Rizelea releases the seal on Master Shuten. Suzaku and Shuten explain that the goddess Ashura is blame for the Lantern Dragon and drifting objects. Long ago, she was interested in the Demon God King, who rejected her. So she manipulated the Yoma clan and Demon God King against eachother from the shadows. Suzaku had been planning to open the pathway to Ashura using Master Shuten's power, but with the power Tsubaki gathered from the defeated Lantern Dragon, Shuten was able to open the path himself for the party. Suzaku joins them, and they confront Ashura. Ashura reveals herself to be, of course, Giga Goddess X. She was the one who destroyed Rizelea's hometown because she wished to rule the powerful inhabitants there. She only spared Rizelea so as to make her an unknowing slave. The party gathers together all its strength to defeat Ashura and return peace to the Netheruniverse. External Links *Trinity Universe Official Japanese Site *Trinity Universe Official English Site Category:Games